creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Midnight2222
Confusion *poke* I am so confused. ;-; Hello NightmareCreator12 (talk) 05:09, January 2, 2015 (UTC)NightmareCreator12 Hey~ Hey, Dante! If you have an email or another account on a different wiki, we can still talk. HiallerBabe (talk) 17:43, January 6, 2015 (UTC)HiallerBabe Category Violations Please do not add "Beings", "Ghost", "Cryptids", "Monsters", "Gods", "Demon/Devil", "Animal" to stories containing one of the other. These categories are meant to be standalone and tagging an entity as being both a "being" and a "Ghost" muddies the classification process. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:11, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Banned You have been banned for one day for adding "Beings" to a story with the category "Monsters" already attached. I suggest spending this one day to logo over the Genre Listing to familiarize yourself with the rules. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:04, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Pictures: A warning A lot of the pictures you have added to stories really don't enhance the story in any way. Please only add photos that are in keeping with the story. (A picture of a tent in a story about camping is a bit redundant.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:17, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Helpful hints You can make links to the story on your user page instead of putting the url there using this template: Story title here Take note, the spelling/punctuation has to be exact. Have a good one! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:04, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Warning Please don't remove messages (especially warnings from your talk page.) It makes it difficult to follow infractions, doing so again will result in a ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:13, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Warning It has come to my attention that a lot of your article edits have been useless and have worsened the articles you have been editing. In addition to this, some are extremely minor and could be considered Pointsgaming. If you continue to edit in this manner, I will block you for vandalism. While editing an article, if you are unsure of whether something should be changed, don't change it. Either Google it (if it's a grammar problem) or let the author know (if you think there's a sentence that doesn't make sense). You are wasting the time of our editors by forcing them to undo your edits. Regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 16:07, January 9, 2015 (UTC) NIght!!!! I'm so sorry!!! It's Demi! My dad blocked this site off of my laptop and got mad that I was talking to u. I'm so sorry ;-; pwease forgive meh ;-;. i misses uuu! how have you been? I won't be on as often anymore so I'm sorry about that, but i really needed to explain y i wasnt getting back to u. basically this site was becoming a distraction from school and my dad got mad and blocked it from my laptop so that couldn't happen anymore. So sorrry ;-; forgives meh!Dementedlove (talk) 17:22, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Night! Heyo! How're U??? Really miss talking to u. I don't really use Skype tho...is there any other way to contact besides Skype or here?!Dementedlove (talk) 17:45, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Night!!!!! It's Demi. Sorry I dont' have a skype...maybe we can find another way to talk? Howre u doing? Dementedlove (talk) 20:00, November 23, 2015 (UTC) HEYO! I'd have to download it and create an account, and that's once I get my device. I will do my best. it might take a while though sorryyyy! I miss talking to you tho! Dementedlove (talk) 18:56, December 6, 2015 (UTC) hahaha for once you're on when I am!!!! I will how are you??? Dementedlove (talk) 16:17, December 15, 2015 (UTC) no...and my phone's out of storage so i can't download skype. Dementedlove (talk) 18:47, December 15, 2015 (UTC)